Hyperdimension Ed-tunia
by KNlol45
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd, n' Eddy or Hyperdimension Neptunia series. This is just a story I felt like doing, has a little bit of humor and suspense in it. I hope you enjoy!
1. Virtual Ed-sanity

**Hyperdimension Ed-tunia**

**Chapter 1: Virtual Ed-sanity**

**(In Gamindustri, everything was peace, sound and quiet. Until….)**

Neptune: "Who the heck did this?!"

_Inside the Planeptune Basilicom…_

Histoire: "Huh? Was that-"

Neptune: "Histoire!"

Histoire: "Hm?"

_In comes an angry Neptune, with her face painted blue and what seemed to be drool dripping off of her cheek._

Neptune: "Histoire! Who did this?!"

Histoire: "Calm down, Neptune."

Neptune: "Calm down?! How can I calm down, from something like this?!"

Histoire: "Oh dear. 0_0"

Neptune: "I was just sleeping, like I always do peacefully, and then all of a sudden….this happens!"

Histoire: "Hmm, well I am sorry Neptune but, I do not know who could've done this."

Neptune: "Oh when I find the filthy slime ball that did this to my pretty face, I'll get'em!"

Histoire: *sigh*

**(Later, over at the Planeptune park…)**

Eddy: *laughing* "Man, did you get a load of Neptune's face? Priceless!"

Ed: " *giggles* "Yea she was all, 'Grrrr Raaawr Ughhhh'! Hmmmhmhmhm!"

Eddy: *giggles* "That'll show her for messing with me, HA!"

Ed: *giggles* (pause) "Uh, what did she do again, Eddy?"

Eddy: "Don't ya remember Ed? It was when we were walking over at Lastation…."

Ed: "Oh goodie goodie, a flashback!"

**(Yesterday over at Lastation's Candy Store)**

_Eddy and Ed were putting their faces on the glass of the candy store window, staring at the jawbreakers. The sign read '50 cents each'._

Eddy: *yanks out his pockets looking for some change* "There's gotta be some loose change or something!"

Ed: "Oh, I know! *bends over to look in his bellybutton* Nope, no change in here, Eddy."

Eddy: "Grrrr, if only we had a couple cents or something. I gotta have it Ed!"

_Neptune comes walking out of the candy store_

Neptune: "Hmmhmmm, this chunky-monkey fudge is de-lish!"

Eddy: "Huh?! Neptune?!"

Neptune: "Oh hi'ya fellas, what ya doing all out here moping?"

Ed: *sobbing* "We don't have any money for jawbreakers!"

Eddy: "You got any change on ya Neptune?"

Neptune: "Mmm, nope. Sorry guys, I spent it on the fudge. And man, is it good!"

Eddy: "Rats!"

Neptune: "But, since I'm the Goddess of this land, you guys can get some for free."

Eddy: "For reals?!"

Ed: "YAY! Jawbreaker for Ed, tummy happy!"

Neptune: "Hehehe. You better hurry, they're about to be sold out."

Eddy: "What're we waiting for, c'mon lumpy!"

Ed: "Jawbreakers!"

_The Eds went inside the candy store_

Neptune: "Hehehe, oh boy. This ought a be good."

**(End of Flashback)**

Eddy: "Then afterwards, the owner threw us out! Saying that Noire was the Goddess of that land."

Ed: "So what now, Eddy?"

Eddy: "well, now that we got our revenge back, let's go check on Double D. C'mon."

Ed: "Onward to Leanbox!"

Eddy: "He's in Lowee, bonehead."

Ed: *pause* "Oh yea."

_The Eds started walking over to Lowee, while a mysterious voice appeared…_

? : "Hmmm."


	2. Problem at Lowee

**Chapter 2: Problem at Lowee **

**(Over at Lowee's Basilicom Library)**

Mina: "Thank you so much for helping me with this mess, Double D."

Edd: "Oh that's quite alright, Mina. I figured after I help tidy up here, I could study the marvels of Gamindustri's knowledge. It's not every day you could study another world's wisdom."

Mina: "Sure, anything for a kind young man."

Edd: "Oh no need for the praise, I'm just happy to help out."

Mina: "How nice of you. I wish your little friends could've helped out."

Edd: "Oh they would've but, chores seem to be their weakness I suppose."

Mina: "Oh, I understand. Still, they are your friends; they could at least find the time to help out."

Edd: "Its fine I assure you, after all, they make up for it by having such kind hearts."

Mina: "Hmmm. If you say so, then I believe you."

_A Lowee delivery man comes in with a large package…._

D. man: "Excuse me, Ms. Nishizawa. A package came for you in the mail."

Mina: "Hmm? But I did not order anything."

D. man: "It just arrived over at the office. There was no return address neither. Should I throw it away?"

Mina: "No, that does quite alright, just sit it over there, thank you."

_The man lays the package down then leaves_

Edd: "What do you suppose it is?"

Mina: "I have no clue. Maybe it's for Lady Blanc. *checking the box to find nothing wrong with it*"

_The box then shake_

Mina: "Oh my!"

Edd: "D-Did it-"

Mina: "I believe it did."

_Double D did the original door knock beat_

Edd: _Bump, bu-bu-bump bump…._

_The box knocked back the end beat…_

_Bump bu- Out pops out Ed and Eddy_

Edd: "Ahhhh!"

Mina: "G-Goodness!"

Edd: *takes time to recognize them* "Ed? Eddy?"

Mina: "Goodness, it's just your friends."

Edd: "I guess my calculations were a little, off about them."

Mina: "Indeed."

Eddy: "Hey, Double D! What ya been up to?"

Edd: "Eddy, show some respect. This is the Oracle of Lowee you're standing in front of."

Ed: *pause* "Uhhh, the follicle?"

Edd: "No, Ed. The 'Oracle' of Lowee; she's like the vice-president of this great land."

Mina: "Well, more like the Ambassador, but thanks for the compliment."

Eddy: "Sweet! Hey Ms. Oracle-"

Edd: "It's Madam, and her name is Mina Nishizawa."

Ed: *reaches out to Mina for a handshake* "Nice to meet you Madam Mina Ninipicklewa."

Mina: *handshakes Ed's hand while giggling* "It's Nishizawa, but you can call me Mina."

Ed: "Okie dokie Madam Mina."

Mina: "Mina's just fine, Ed."

Eddy: "And I'm Eddy! Big Ed and I were wondering, since you're like the leader of this country, we thought if you could-"

_Double D interrupts _

Edd: "Stop right there mister."

_Double D gives Eddy a mean look_

Edd: "You two wouldn't happen to just waltz right in here just to ask around people for change to buy jawbreakers, would you?"

_Eddy gets nervous_

Eddy: "Uhhh, well, ya see I-"

Ed: "Awww c'mon Double D, me and Eddy need to fill our empty bellies."

Edd: "I'm terribly sorry about this, Mina."

Mina: "No need to apologize. If its candy they want, I do have some leftover Jawbreakers I was saving for Ram and Rom later, but I guess they won't mind."

_Eddy gets excited_

Eddy: "For reals?!"

Ed: "YAY! Jawbreaker for Ed, Eddy!"

Eddy: "We're finally getting some jawbreakers, Ed!"

Mina: *giggles* "I take it they like jawbreakers a lot."

Edd: "More than anything in the world."

Mina: "Follow me, I will show you to the jawbreakers."

Eddy: "Right behind ya, Ms. Oracle."

Ed: "Oh goodie goodie!"

Edd: "just like old times."

_To be continued…_


	3. An Ed's Hunger

**Chapter 3: An Ed's Hunger**

**(Inside the Basilicom living room. Ram and Rom were sitting down eating candy.)**

Ram: "Hey Rom, trade ya this cherry flavored lollipop for a chocolate bar."

Rom: "Ok. Trade you a raspberry gumball for a gummy dogoo."

Ram: "sure."

_In comes a loud and booming voice_

*gasp* "JAWBREAKER!"

Ram: "Hmm? Uhh, did you hear that, Rom?"

Rom: "Yes, it sounded like it was coming from the library."

_Ed runs right towards the red gumball that Rom was holding, mistaking it for a jawbreaker._

Ed: "JAWBREAKER, YUM YUM YUM!"

Ram: "What the?!"

Rom: "Huh? Whaaa!"

Edd & Eddy: "NO, ED STOP!"

_Ed then jumps for the piece of candy, when suddenly, Double D and Eddy managed to catch him before he landed on Rom_

Ed: "Must, have, eat, now!"

_Eddy and Double D were holding Ed back like a wild dog_

Eddy: "Calm down, monobrow!"

Edd: "Ed, show some restraint!"

Ed: "Must eat, belly hungry!"

_Eddy pulls out a wooden baseball bat and whacks Ed on the head_

_WHACK!_

Eddy: "Geez, what an idiot."

Edd: "Eddy! How many times have I told you, do not bang Ed's head?"

Eddy: "Well he was out of control. Had ta do something"

Edd: "So that makes it ok to hit him on the head? You might've given him a concussion."

Eddy: "hmph, *mumbles* a concussion, I'll give you a concussion."

_Double D checks on Ed_

Edd: "Ed? Ed, are you alright?"

Eddy: *pushes Double D a side* "Hey Ed, I got some pudding skin for ya."

_Ed then quickly rises back up_

Ed: "Pudding skin?!"

Eddy: *looks at Double D* See, he's up."

Edd: "Just don't smack him again, thank you."

Ed: *looks at the gumball in Rom's hand* "Jawbreaker!"

Edd: *holds Ed by the ear making him stop* "Oh no ya don't."

Rom: "Ummm, th-this isn't a jawbreaker, it's a gumball."

Ram: "You guys came here looking for jawbreakers?"

Eddy: "Yep, got any around here?"

Mina: *holding a bowl full of jawbreakers* "Here they are. Help yourselves."

Eddy: "Jawbreakers! *runs towards Mina*"

Ed: "Me first, Eddy!" *following behind Eddy*

_When they both got to Mina, they looked in the bowl to find tiny bite sized jawbreakers_

Eddy: "Whats this?"

Mina: "Hmm? They're jawbreakers, like you asked."

Ed: "Oh, itty bitty."

_Ed then took a hand full of the tiny jawbreakers and stuffed his face_

Edd: *sigh*

Ram: "Wow, that guy likes those things so much; he stuffed his face full of'em."

Rom: "He's a big eater."

Mina: "Indeed."

Edd: "Yes, but he lacks common household etiquette."

_Eddy stood there looking depressed. He then took one jawbreaker and put it in his mouth_

Eddy: "Hey! This stuffs good!"

Mina: "Double D told me the jawbreakers in your world are bigger and larger than these ones, so I thought that these will substitute for now."

_Ed still stuffing his face full of jawbreakers_

Ed: "Hmmm, yummy tasty, good."

Edd: "Don't talk with your mouth full, Ed."

Eddy: "These taste even better than the ones back home."

Mina: *giggles* "Enjoy them, there's plenty to go around."

Ram: "Yeah, if these guys don't hog'em all."

Rom: "Ed might accidently eat my hand."

Edd: "Ed, Eddy. Will you two please show a little decorum?"

Ed: "Who's she Double D?"

Edd: *facepalm*

Ram: "That's alright; me and Rom don't even like those things, so you can have them."

Eddy: "For real?!"

Rom: "It hurts my teeth just by chewing on them."

Ed: "Wow, you must have very small baby teeth."

Rom: "yeah."

Ram: "Can't even go one day without going to the dentist; those things are hard as a rock."

Edd: "Well, Ram you're not suppose to chew them, you let them melt in your mouth."

Ram: "Yeah I know that, but it's too sweet and I can't bear to hold them in my mouth."

Eddy: "Ehh, you both should just wait until you're older, besides this kind of candy is for older kids."

Ram: "Hey! I'm old enough to eat those!"

Rom: "Me too."

Edd: "Not true, Eddy. Sarah and Jimmy are about the same age as Ram and Rom, and they eat jawbreakers."

Ed: "Yea, because Sarah has a tooth like a man eating shark."

Edd: "That's over exaggerating it, Ed."

Ram: "Whoa, like a shark?! No way!"

Rom: "That's pretty big."

Edd: "Oh don't listen to Ed's-"

_Eddy interrupts_

Eddy: "Yea! She's also a humongous, fish-faced, reptile. She'll eat you up and devour you like the dickens!"

Edd: "Oh please."

Eddy: "Hey, it's true."

Edd: "None of that is true, Eddy. You're just making complete random statements out of your own personal opinion towards Sarah. And another thing, fish are not reptiles. They are often secluded under water to live and-"

_Eddy violently throws a jawbreaker in Double D's mouth_

Ed: "Nice shot, Eddy."

Ram: "Their world sounds kind of cool."

Rom: "I don't know, it sounds a little bit, scary."

_Double D getting up from his fall from the jawbreaker hit_

Edd: "Don't worry, Rom, our world is an upright and well behaved society with smart and intelligent people."

_Ed and Eddy still stuffing their faces full of jawbreakers_

Edd: "Well, some of us are."

_To be continued…_


	4. A bird, a plane It's Eddy!

**Chapter 4: A bird, a plane. It's Eddy! **

**(One hour later…)**

_Ed and Eddy were lying down on their backs on the floor while the twins were playing with their videogames next to them_

_Ed let out a yawn that sounded like a whale_

Ram: "Whoa! Was that a yawn or something?"

Rom: "That sounded like a monster."

Eddy: "That's big Ed for ya, loud as a whale, but gentle as a…uhhh. Something gentle."

Ram: "Gentle as a butterfly?"

Eddy: "Nah, that's too gentle."

Rom: "Gentle as a puppy?"

Eddy: "No no no, he's, well, uhhh. You know what I mean."

Ed: "Oh, oh as gentle as a kitten in a tree."

Eddy: "Heh, you wish."

_Ed beats on his stomach making bongo sound effects_

Ram: "Holy cow! He's like a human instrument."

Rom: "Nice rhythm."

Ed: "Oh oh, I got an idea! Lets play 'that's my horse'!"

Ram: "Sounds fun, how do you play?"

_Ed gets up and grabs Eddy's arm_

Ed: "Like this."

Eddy: "Hey, what are ya-"

_Ed spins Eddy around in a circle _

Eddy: "WAAAAHHHHHH! Ed let me go! Ed!"

_Ed then lets Eddy go off into the hallway_

Ed: "That's my horse!"

Ram: "Cool! Did you see how fast he was spinning him?"

Ed: "Neat huh?"

Rom: "Ummm, is Eddy ok?"

Ram: "Huh? Hey yea, where is he?"

Ed: "Over there!"

_Ed ran in the hallway that Eddy was thrown out of_

Ram: "C'mon, Rom!"

Rom: "Ok."

_Inside what looked to be a bedroom, Eddy was upside down lying against the wall which looked cracked_

_Ed then rushes in_

Ed: "Eddy, are you ok?"

_Eddy looked as if he were unconscious_

_Ram and Rom rushed in after Ed_

Ram: "Hey, what, happened? Uh oh."

Rom: "This isn't good."

Ed: "Quick we need to wake Eddy up!"

Ram: "R-Right! We got to get out of here or Blanc will be mad!"

Rom: "She's scary when she's mad."

Ram: "C'mon, hurry!"

_They all left the room and went back to the living room_

Ram: "Ah man, what do we do now? He's out cold!"

Rom: "Try holding his nose. That always works when Mina tries to wake Blanc up."

Ram: "Try that Ed."

Ed: "Got it!"

_Ed grips very tightly to Eddy's nose _

Ram: "Hey, its working."

Rom: "Huh? But, what's wrong with-"

_Eddy then starts to bloat up like a balloon_

Ram: "AH!"

Rom: "Oh no."

Ram: "Let go Ed or he's gonna blow up!"

Ed: "Ok *lets go of Eddy's nose*"

_As soon as Ed let go of Eddy's nose, Eddy then blew out so much air, that he zoomed around the room like an airplane_

Ram: "Whoa!"

Rom: "Goodness!"

Ed: "Hit the dirt!"

_They all ducked down while Eddy was still flying around_

Ram: "We got to stop him before he breaks something!"

Rom: "Then Mina will get mad at us."

Ed: "And so will Double D!"

Ram: "Duck!"

_They all ducked down quickly just as Eddy flew right past them_

Rom: "Waaahhh!"

Ram: "Ed, do something!"

_Ed sprints upward chasing after Eddy_

Ed: "I almost got'em!"

Ram: "Hurry, Ed!"

Rom: "Ohhh."

_Ed was closing in on Eddy then suddenly grabs Eddy's shoe string_

Ed: "I got'em guys, I got'em!"

_Eddy was still spewing air out of his mouth causing him to fly off his shoes and flew out the window_

Ram: "Uh oh. This is bad."

Rom: "Where is he going?"

_Ed suddenly stopped and smelled the scent of jawbreakers thinking that it was Eddy's breath_

Ed: "Follow me little ones! I can sniff my Eddy down to where he is heading!"

_Ed then grabs the two kids and puts them on his back_

Ram: "Alright! Let's go, Ed!"

Rom: "Oh dear!"

_Ed then runs off after Eddy _

_Soon after, Mina came out of the Library seeing what was going on_

Mina: "Children."

_She looks around the room to look for the children_

Mina: "Ram, Rom? Ed, Eddy? Where are you?"

_The room was silent_

Mina: "Oh dear, where could those kids be?"

_Double D then steps into the living room finding a troubled Mina in the room_

Edd: "Mina, is something the matter? You look troubled."

Mina: "Oh Double D, I just can't seem to find the children anywhere. And when I call out to them they usually come out."

Edd: "Hmmm."

Mina: "Then I called for Ed and Eddy, but no answer."

Edd: "I'm sure they're playing a friendly game of hide and-"

_Double D then notices the crack in the wall in Blanc's room. He could see it from the hallway._

Edd: "Umm, pardon me Mina, but, has that crack been there the entire time?"

_Mina turns around and notices the crack there too_

Mina: "Why no, that's never been there before. That's certainly new."

_Mina and Double D go inside Blanc's room to investigate it_

Mina: "What do you suppose caused this?"

_Double D pulls out a magnifying glass out of his hat to further check on it_

Edd: "Hmm."

_Double D then finds a small red jawbreaker at the corner of the crack and picks it up_

Edd: "Oh dear. Mina, I do believe the children might have caused this crack and is right now hiding from us thinking that they'll get in trouble for it."

Mina: "Oh my, they don't need to hide. I would only scold them for this, but hiding from me, oh dear."

_Mina and Double D go back to the living room to look around for the children_

Mina: "Ram, Rom! Where are you both?"

Edd: "Ed, Eddy! Oh."

_They continue looking around the room; checking under covers, looking behind doors_

Edd: "Oh dear, I can't seem to find them anywhere."

_Mina was looking behind the couch to see if the kids were there, then suddenly she spotted broken glass on the floor_

Mina: "Huh? Where did this?"

_Mina looked up and noticed that the window was broken showing a huge hole through it_

Mina: "Double D, come look at this."

_Double D comes running over to Mina _

Edd: "What's the…matter?"

_Double takes a quick second to look around at the glass on the floor and a broken window_

Edd: "Oh dear oh dear oh dear! I fear that the children might have been kidnapped!"

Mina: "What?! Are you sure?"

Edd: "The crack on the bedroom wall, the children missing, the broken window. And to make matters worse, the room looks like there was a struggle here."

Mina: "Oh dear, I have to call the police."

_Mina went into the other room to call the authorities_

Edd: "Oh. Ed, Eddy, please be ok."

_Double then steps on small jawbreaker that was close to another jawbreaker_

Edd: "Hmm?"

_When Double D was about to pick up the piece of candy, he saw a trail of jawbreakers leading out the full-sized window_

Edd: "Oh my. A trail, Mina a trail!"

_Mina came out the room holding onto a phone _

Mina: "A trail of what?"

_Double D points to the trail of jawbreakers_

Edd: "Jawbreakers. It's a clue, evidence showing where the children have gone."

Mina: "But where does it lead to?"

Edd: "I don't know, but I'm going to get my friends back."

Mina: "Are you going out there alone?"

Edd: "I must."

Mina: "Well, ok. I'll tell the others of everything that happened here, they'll probably send out a search team."

Edd: "Right-o."

_Double D sets off, following the trail of jawbreakers leading to the kids_

Mina: "Oh dear, I hope their alright."

_To be continued…_


	5. Nisa and Gust's Ordeal

**Chapter 5: Nisa and Gust's Ordeal **

**(Over at Sim City)**

_Nisa and Gust were talking at the Sim City Comic book stand_

_Nisa was checking out a comic book titled, 'Dark Stone Blaster'_

Nisa: "Hey, hey Gust, check this out. This book has a super heroine in it like me and she is super cool."

Gust: "Gust does not see why we're here. It's just some old grown people in spandex."

Nisa: "Not true! This super hero wears not a single ounce of rubber on her. She fights for justice, beats baddies, and is famous to what she does. That's what makes her a true heroine."

_Gust pauses for a moment and says to herself_

Gust: "(Still don't see what the big deal is.)"

Nisa: "Wow, she's also has crazy cat-like reflexes, super strength, and…"

Gust: "Enough!"

Nisa: "Huh? What's wrong?"

Gust: "You always talk about how great these lame super heroes are while you, yourself, are one."

Nisa: "Huh? But…"

Gust: "Instead, you bring Gust here to ogle all over these comics. Gust would rather be at the library to read up more alchemic potions then be here."

Nisa: "Well, I just thought, you might like them a little."

Gust: "Huh? Why would I even be the slight bit interested in these kid books?"

Nisa: "Aww, c'mon, just give'em a peek."

Gust: "No, Gust refuses to read such ridiculous nonsense."

Nisa: "Please?"

Gust: "Nope, and that's final."

_Gust then covers her ears to drown out Nisa_

Nisa: "Hmph, fine, be that way then."

_A huge gust of wind blew by them_

_Whoosh!_

Nisa: "Hmm? Hey, Gust."

_Gust still covering her ears_

Gust: "Gust not listening."

_Swoosh!_

Nisa: "Did you, hear something?"

_Gust still has her ears covered and closing her eyes tight_

Gust: "Hmhmhmh can't hear you!"

_A balloon-like figure blew right past in front of the two_

Nisa: "Whoa! Hey, Gust, did you see that?!"

_Gust not even paying a single attention to Nisa, still drowning her out more_

Gust: "Blah Blah Blah still not listening!"

_The balloon figure was making a turn and heading straight in their direction_

Nisa: "Whoa, hey Gust, get down, quick!"

_Nisa shouted so loud, Gust opened her eyes and uncovered her ears and saw that the balloon figure was coming into contact with her_

Gust: "Huh?! Wh- Uaaagggghh!"

_The balloon-like figure took gust off her feet and flew her around the streets_

Nisa: "Gust?!"

Gust: "Help me!"

Nisa: "Gust! Hang on!"

_She almost flew right into the stop lights and ducked it_

Gust: "Phew that was close."

_A loud honking noise came from behind_

Gust: "Huh?!"

_She was flying straight into a truck_

Gust: "WAAAAAHH!"

_She made the figure shift turns and dodged the truck_

Gust: "Gust wants to get off now!"

_Nisa was running right behind _

Nisa: "Hang on, Gust!"

_Nisa spotted a huge ramp behind Gust_

Nisa: "G-Gust, look out!"

Gust: "Huh?!"

Nisa: "Behind you!"

Gust: "Uh oh."

_Gust and the figure rode off the ramp gaining an enormous amount of air causing them to fly out into the outskirts of the city_

Gust: "Nisa!"

Nisa: "Gust!"

_Nisa saw her flew into the town fields_

Nisa: "She flew off into Iris fields. I got to go save her."

_Nisa ran towards where Gust flew off_

Nisa: ("Was what took off with Gust a monster or something?")

_To be continued…_


	6. A 'Gust' of wind

**Chapter 6: A gust of wind**

**(In Iris fields where Ed, Ram, and Rom were following the trail scent of Eddy's breath)**

_Ed was sniffing for Eddy's breath but the scent was slightly fading_

Ram: "Do you see him yet, Ed?'

_Ed sniffed real hard to smell the scent but couldn't smell it anymore_

Ed: "Uh oh, I cannot smell him anymore."

Ram: "What?!"

Rom: "Oh no."

Ram: "Sniff harder, Ed. We got to find Eddy quick!"

_Ed sniffed and sniffed harder trying to find the scent of Eddy's breathe, but was finally gone_

Ram: "Anything?"

Ed: *sobbing* "No, I can't find my poor little Eddy!"

Rom: "Oh, there there Ed. I'm sure we'll find him soon."

_Just then, Ed stopped crying and heard a loud yelling noise_

WAAAAAAHHH!

Ed: "Huh?"

Ram: "Hmm? What's wrong Ed?"

Ed: "I hear something you guys."

Rom: "What is it?"

_Ed tries to listen harder then hears the voice getting louder_

WAAAAHHH! HELP!

Ram: "Huh?! H-Hey, I hear it too!"

Rom: "Me too, it sounds, familiar."

_The voice is moving in closer that Ed spots a flying object coming right towards them_

Ed: "Look, over there!"

_Ed points to the object that's carrying a little girl on it_

Rom: "Huh?"

Ram: "Who is that?"

_The girl on the flying object is coming straight toward them._

_Ram gets a better look at the girl and realizes her_

Ram: "Hey, it's Gust!"

_Gust was flying too quick to stop_

Gust: "Move out of the way! Gust does not have breaks!"

Ram: "Whoa! She's coming in hot!"

Rom: "Waaahhh!"

Ed: "Goose!"

Ram: "No! Duck!"

_The children duck and Gust flew right past them_

Gust: "WAAAAHHH!"

_Gust crashed landed a couple feet away from the kids_

Ram: "C'mon, we got to go and see if she's alright."

Rom: "O-ok."

Ed: "Wait!"

_Ed's shout made Ram and Rom stop dead in their tracks _

Ram: "What's up?"

_Ed sniffed the trail scent the object gust was riding on and realized it was the same scent as Eddy's breath_

Ed: "I smell my Eddy!"

Ram: "W-What?! You're serious?"

Rom: "Where is he?"

Ed: "There!"

_Ed points to the direction where Gust crash landed_

Ram: "Huh? But, that's where Gust crashed."

Rom: "Maybe, what she was riding could probably be…"

Ed: "Eddy! I'm coming for ya Eddy!"

_Ed quickly ran over to where Gust is_

Ram: "Hey, wait for us, Ed!"

_Ram and Rom quickly followed Ed_

_Right over to where Gust is, lying down_

Gust: "Owww, this is not a good day for Gust."

_Suddenly, a voice came from under her_

*mumbles*

Gust: "Huh? Is someone there?"

*mumbles*

_Gust looks around to find out where the sound was coming from_

Gust: "Gust cannot hear you, please speak up!"

"*mumbles* Ge- *mumbles*"

Gust: "Huh? One more time please!"

"*mumbles* Get off!"

Gust: "Get off, huh?"

"Your, on top of me"

Gust: "Huh?! Oh!"

_Gust gets up and looks down at the thing that she was sitting on. It was a guy, in a yellow shirt with a stripe going down on one side and wearing blue jeans, faced downward_

Gust: "O-oh my! Gust is terribly sorry; I did not see you there and…"

_A voice came running in shouting out…_

"Eddy!"

Gust: "Huh? Eddy?"

_Two other voices followed…_

"Gust!"

"Where are you?!"

Gust: "Who is shouting out my name?"

_Ed, Ram, and Rom came running over to Gust_

Ram: "Gust!"

Gust: "Huh? Ram, Rom?"

Rom: "We found you."

Ram: "Are you alright?"

Gust: "Yes but, how did you find me here?"

Ram: "Ed helped us."

Gust: "Oh, the tall looking fellow."

Rom: "Where's Eddy, is he with you?"

Gust: "Eddy? He is not…"

_The guy that Gust was sitting on got up from the ground…_

"Ow! My achin' back!"

Ed: "Eddy!"

_Ed runs towards Eddy, picks him up, and swings him around in joy_

Ed: "Oh, I am so happy to have my Eddy back!"

_Ed hugs Eddy tight_

Eddy: "Let go of me, Ed."

Ed: "Not anymore, we will never be separated again!"

Eddy: "Oh brother. *facepalm*"

Gust: "Oh, so that's what I was sitting on."

Ram: "We were looking for Eddy all around."

Rom: "How did you find him?"

Gust: "Find him? Gust was in Sim city minding her own business, when suddenly; I was taken away by a huge balloon-like monster, zipping through town on it and crashed landed over here."

Ram: "Huh? But then, how did you find Eddy?"

Gust: "Gust doesn't know. After I crash landed, I found myself sitting on top of him and here we are."

Rom: "Oh. Maybe what Gust thought as a monster and flew her all around, was Eddy."

Gust: "Huh?"

Ram: "Hey yea, that makes perfect sense!"

Gust: "Ummm, Gust does not know what is going on here. Can someone please explain?"

Ram: "Well, ya see…"

**(Ram and Rom explained everything on what went down. After they told her what happened…)**

Gust: "I see, so Eddy was the thing that flew Gust away."

Eddy: "Hey, I ain't a thing!"

Ed: "Of course not, you're Eddy, my pal."

Gust: "Gust apologizes for the rudeness. In a way, you actually saved me."

Ram: "How?"

Rom: "Were you in trouble while you were at the city?"

Gust: "You could say that." *smirks*

_To be continued…_


End file.
